Inventive concepts disclosed herein relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to magnetic memory devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in an electronic industry because of their small size, multiple functionalities, and/or low manufacturing costs. Semiconductor memory devices may store logic data. Magnetic memory devices may provide high speed and/or non-volatile characteristics. Accordingly, magnetic memory devices are likely to be used as next generation memory devices.
Generally, a magnetic memory device may include a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) pattern. The MTJ pattern may include two magnetic bodies and an insulating layer therebetween. A resistance value of the MTJ may be changed depending on magnetization directions of the two magnetic bodies. For example, if the magnetization directions of the two magnetic bodies are anti-parallel to each other, the MTJ pattern may have a relatively high resistance value. If the magnetization directions of the two magnetic bodies are parallel to each other, the MTJ pattern may have a relatively low resistance value. A magnetic memory device may thus write and/or read data using a difference between the resistance values.